


Fifty Years

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've forgotten what today is, haven't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #10 "remember the good times"

"Carter, have you seen my fishing pole?"

General Jack O'Neill (retired) continued rifling through the bedroom closet, even as he heard footsteps approaching down the hall.

"You've forgotten what today is, haven't you?" asked a voice.

"Have not," he protested, leaning against the closet doorway. "Today is Saturday, Carter. I'm going fishing."

General Samantha O'Neill (retired) smirked at him. "Jack, my name hasn't been 'Carter' for fifty years."

Jack grinned. "You'll always be 'Carter' to me, Sam," he said, then frowned. "Wait. What about today didn't I forget?"

Sam gave him a look— the same look she had used years ago during briefings when he asked a question she had just provided the answer to in very big words.

And, like then, she humored him. "It's our anniversary."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not getting me with that one, Carter. Our anniversary's not for a whole week."

She smiled at him— this expression said she knew he was smarter than he let on. "Today is our anniversary _party_."

"Yes!" he said. "At Cassie's place. See, I remembered."

Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fifty years, Jack. It seems like just yesterday you were complaining about scientists and pushing me through the Stargate."

He hugged her back. "Would it help if I said I do adore you, Carter?"

She countered with her own question, "Did you ever think back then that we'd be here today?"

"What, in the closet? Ow!" Jack rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "Fine. Did I think that someday I'd be married to a hot astrophysicist who can build naquadah reactors, take down replicators and blow up a sun, but can't heat up an MRE without burning it?"

He grinned. "No. But I kinda hoped."

Sam grinned back. "Yeah, me, too."

THE END


End file.
